Taranis (Clone)
Taranis (タラニス, Taranisu) originally known as Raijū Tenka (点火雷獣, Tenka Raijū; lit. "Ignition Thunder Beast") is the grandson of the great Demon Slayer, Sanki Kokuten and formerly a S-Class potential Mage from the future. In his time popularly known by the alias of Thundering Deity (鳴神, Narukami), Raijū definitely manages to live up to the standards of his grandfather. While in the present day, he does not have the memory or the level of magic that he used to due to the Sealing Magic used on him, he still is unarguably a very competent Mage. As of now, he has regained his memories and true powers and is currently known by the moniker of Asura of Black Light (あしゅらのブラックライト, Ashura no Burakkuraito), due to his newfound power. Recently, it has been revealed that Taranis is merely a clone of the original Raijū Tenka who died a couple of years ago. Appearance Gallery Raijuu tenkah.jpg after the battle of hades.jpg current appearance of thunder god.jpg losing his friend in the battle of hades.jpg sad.jpg lost in this world.jpg raiju mourning at the loss of his mother.jpg traveling in time.jpg raijuux.jpg young raiju.jpg the pretty boy raiju.jpg Personality Self Rule and Resolve History Powers and Abilities Innate Abilities Enhanced Strength: Mesmerizing Speed: *'Hyper Reflexes' *'Super Agility': Astounding Durability: Enhanced Endurance: Expanded Life Form: Enhanced Sight: Vast Magic Power and Control: *'Sealed Magical Reserves (Formerly)': *'Magical Aura': *'Second Origin Activation': Magic Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法, Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Lightning Magic is an Elemental Caster Magic that utilizes the element of lightning. Lightning Magic is the main form of magic utilized by Raijū; which has earned him the name of "Lightning Beast". Tenka's lightning magic is on par if not above a well trained S-rank Lightning God Slayer magic user. He possesses great control and mastery over this magic. Raijū's magic allow him to generate and manipulate lightning and electricity and even influence thunder to a limited degree. He can generate electricity from almost any part of his body as well as wrap his body in several layers of electricity, he tends to use lightning magic to enhance his maneuverability and further add the element of lightning to his already powerful hand-to-hand combat moves. The bright light from his lightning can be also used to momentarily blind enemies. He can also control the nature of his attacks and even solidify lightning or electricity around him to forge weapons out of it; although they tend to revert back to their natural lightning energy states only a couple of seconds later. He can also summon natural lightning to strike down his opponent(s) as well as absorb huge amount of electricity and lightning without taking any form of damage. It appears that he's immune to the effects of both electricity and lightning. Lightning Magic allows Tenka to turn his own body into lightning, in order to evade enemy attacks, move around at high speed and strike every opponent crossing his path. He can also breathe or exhale out a huge amount of white lightning from his mouth. *'Thunderbolt (落雷, Rakurai)': Raijū's most basic spell is the Thunderbolt, it allows him to generate electrical sparks around him which can electrocute his opponent(s), if they come near him and upon activation this spell releases multiple shockwaves and a roaring thunder like sound which can cause temporary hearing problems. Thus earning it the name of "Thunder Bolt". *'Electric Senses': As an offshoot of rest of his lightning abilities, he can perceive natural electrical stimuli. Raijū is able to blend his senses with natural electrical signals found in nature that used by several animals and insects to communicate with these beings. He can communicate and almost "telepathically" talk to these creatures. He can use electrolocation to locate objects and people around him, in areas where his vision doesn't work or his senses have been altered via magic. He can essentially sense the weak bioelectric fields generated by living beings and uses it to locate them. This ability allows him to sense the electric fields of the best hidden enemy. He can also use his lightning magic to generate electric fields and detecting distortions in these fields; this allows him to sense non living objects as well. *'Lightning Resistance': Lightning Magic's most basic defense, having lightning as his signature element, Raijū is able to take, or even block, lightning-based attacks without being injured. He can also rejuvenate himself by absorbing electricity. *'Limited-Electricity Absorption': Raijū always passively absorbs electricity at all times: from static in the air, electrical appliances, outlets and even electric or lightning based attacks. However, he can only control his absorption to a limited range. Which is why, if he absorbs too much power, he may end up seriously injuring or even killing people around him. *'Electric Grab (電動掴む, Dendō Tsukamu)': Using Lightning Magic, Tenka can create a tether-like electric arc that clings to objects through the electrostatic attraction produced and can be used to hoist himself to his destinations, or pull objects towards him. He can crawl, walk, run up walls using static electricity. *'Lightning Discharge (雷光罷免, Raikōhimen)': By controlling the flow of charge through a medium, Raijū can discharge lightning with varying intensity. It can be as small and precise as to allow him detect ionizing radiation or intense and destructive enough to destroy a small village and kill everyone in it. The discharge can be so strong that Water Magic that normally should cause short circuit and backfire most lightning magic based attacks, do not even work on this spell, instead there's a huge chance that Raijū may actually initiate electrolysis and vaporize the water around him. It destructive ability has has been shown to be capable of destroying a mountain peak when properly directed. *'Super Charged Body (超帯電体, Chōtaidentai)': Since Raijū never fights seriously, he keeps his actual prowess with Lightning Magic hidden and releases it only when necessary. Activating the Super Charged Body increase the power of his lightning and electric based attacks by a factor of at least four times, though till now this transformation is triggered by anger which in turn releases tremendous amount of prevalent discharges which enhances his physical capabilities and the level of his Lightning Magic. This is quite similar to the effects of Adrenaline in normal humans. **'Electrified Skin': After using Super Charged Body, Raijū's skin is modified to such level that even when his electric charge is at a bare minimum, a person touching him is in danger of being electrocuted. **'Enhanced Strength': The electricity coursing through his altered body augments his strength, speed, and recuperative powers. When fully charged, Raijū is able to lift and handle much greater weights than he normally can and gains enhanced striking force. **'Enhanced Speed': His speed is similarly enhanced to the point where he can easily speed blitz people and dodge their attacks with relative ease. **'Enhanced Reflexes': After using Super Charged Body, he gains drastically enhanced reaction speed, allowing him to dodge and intercept almost every attack. **'Accelerated Healing': He can use lightning to stimulate molecules, renew damaged cells, stop bleeding and provide energy to his fatigued body. **'Lightning Blood (雷光血, Raikōchi)': In his Super charged form, Raijū has haematocyte that contains ions with at unstable rate. Raijū's blood can transform from liquid into plasma energy and if released can wipe out anything within it's radius. His blood can absorb and store much greater amount of electricity compared to rest of his body and release all of the absorbed electricity at the same timing in a particular point allowing for a devastating attack that can destroy valleys with extreme ease. This also makes his blood dangerous for other's as cutting him would risk getting his blood on their body which will lead to extreme electrocution. *'Flash of Lightning: Electromagnetic Shield (稲光・電磁盾, Inabikari: Denji Tate)': Raijū can use his lightning magic to create a highly concentrated forcefield of lightning and electricity to protect himself from incoming attacks. *'Lightning Mode (雷形式, Kaminari Keishiki)': Lightning Mode also known as Lightning Form is one of Raijū's primary and most used techniques, often referred to as his "signature" spell. Raijū almost de-materialize and take the form of a spherical lightning bolt; also known as ball lightning. The extremely luminous, spherical, lightning form lasts for several seconds and is known for having extremely high temperature and tendency to explode, that is, each strike performed by Raijū while he is in this form won't only push away or shock his opponents but after the impact, the opponent will explode due to the frequency and unstable nature of this form. In this form, he completely formed of lightning and can grow stronger by absorbing electricity around him. Even when partially tangible in this form, Tenka's body gives off an aura of electricity. He can either completely turn into pure ball electricity or partially transform, depending on his will and situation. Even in his partially transformed state, he can use the electrical energy to fly and glide around or to boost his speed for short bursts, allowing for greater maneuverability and adaptability. However, in his fully transformed state, he can move through electrical appliances and wires as well or from lightning to lightning in case there's a thunderstorm outside. He can ride the flow of electrons or become a giant mass of pure electrical energy, this allows for electrical circuit and wire based travel. He can also make small jumps between points while in this form. **'Thunder Beast's Armor (雷獣の鎧, Raijū no Yoroi)': After partially transforming his body into ball lightning, Raijū can further form an armor of electricity around his body to protect his vulnerable organs as well as drastically boost his speed. While in Lightning Mode, Raijū cannot go faster than 3100 mph or 1385.824 m/s (Mach 4.07). However, further using the Thunder Beast Armor not only eliminates his weakness but also allows him to travel at the impressive speed of Mach 6 or at a very high hypersonic speed. Aside from slowing down impacts and nullifying piercing attacks and boosting his speed, the armor also slightly enhances his raw strength; though the boost is very small. Recently, he has shown the ability to use this armor even without using Lightning Mode and much like an actual armor. He can almost instantly activate his Thunder Beast Armor which fortifies his bodily cells, tissues and creates a dense layer of electricity between him and his target. It also enhances his speed, reflexes and perception rate greatly while also slightly enhancing his strength. *'Dance of Heaven and Earth— Sword of Thunder God (踊りの天壌—雷神の剣, Odori no Tenjō—Raijin no Ken) ': Instead of using his hands and feet, Raijū uses his sword as a medium to channel huge amount of electricity, this allows his sword to become nigh-unbreakable and gives it the "supreme" cutting power it needs to cut through metals, wood, extremely dense non-metals and even through Earth Magic based constructs. Furthermore, if an opponent is stabbed, their body goes numb due to an electrical current which causes the muscles to contract, making it impossible for the opponent to move. He can also channel this electricity through a conductive medium such as water to instantly electrocute his enemy(s) just by putting his sword on the surface of water; the lightning current produced is carried on the entire surface making it more difficult for the enemy to avoid it. It can cause whatever his cuts to be electrocuted. **'Electric Blast (電動一吹き, Dendō Hitofuki)': Using the same concept as its parent spell, this spell allows Raijū to project beams of concentrated electricity through his sword, which can cause very destructive explosions upon impact. However, these beams travel at a straight line at high speed; meaning that while it does have overwhelming speed but dodging it is very possible due to its nature or inability to turn or move in a curved path. *'Hard Lightning Strike (硬い雷撃, Katai Raigeki) ': Raijū Tenka can use his Lightning Magic to solidify and compress electricity around him in order to form solid constructs with the hardness of steel. **'Lightning Mold: Spear (稲妻黴・槍, Inazuma Kabi: Yari) ': By using Hard Lightning Strike, Raijū can create a solid blade of various shapes and sizes out of compressed electricity which has extremely high density and very high molecular vibration frequency, allowing it to cut through most materials. He is further able to extend the length of this blade as well as retract it. The blade of electricity can release extreme electrical current to destroy almost anything, causing extreme amounts of heat and paralysis in humans and animals. *'Lightning God's Gaze (雷神の見やる, Raijin no Miyaru)': After absorbing huge amount of electricity and mixing it with his own Lightning Magic, Raijū can release this huge electrical energy from his eyes, in a focused beams of lightning. People with normal durability are almost immediately incinerated or reduced to ashes. However, even people with immense durability aren't completely safe either. As aside from badly electrocuting them and heavily burning their skin, it can also cause them to be temporarily paralyzed. *'Thunder Rage (雷鳴怒り, Raimei Ikari)': Raijū joins both of his palm together to form a small round ball which rapidly multiplies in size and becomes a compressed ball of electricity held together by its own gravity, the ball on contact releases small electric currents and then releases a very explosive kinetic energy upon impact. While not specifically known for their ability to electrocute, these balls of electricity are known for their explosive power and raw concussive force; the later is enough to demolish a solid wall. *'Kiss of Death (接吻の死, Seppun no Shi)': While only seen in his flash-back, Raijū after seducing a girl from a dark guild used this spell while kissing her. He was able to send a powerful electric shock from his lips into her from the kissing, essentially frying her brain in the process. *'Lightning Rod: Railgun (避雷針・レールガン, Hiraishin: Reerugan)': An offensive spell that allows Raijū to fire extremely powerful and condensed bolts of lightning that are able to rapidly expand on contact with an object or when it reaches the chosen place. Further more, if electromagnetic force were to act on it, the bolts would achieve a very high amount of kinetic energy. Even in its reduced form, it is able to deliver a devastating blow. This magic allowed Raijū to score 4125 when fired against the Magic Power Finder in the Grand Magic Games. However, the expanded form can be effective enough to allow him score 6100. *'Lightning Sphere (雷球, Raitama)': Raijū focuses a huge amount of lightning in his palm forming a spherical lightning ball around his hand with its condensed solid core in the center of his palm, this technique produces a sound akin to that of continuous electrical discharge, once the technique is charged, Tenka can rush toward his opponent and strike him/her down with this technique. Not only will the technique electrocute them badly but its piercing power would allow him to drive his entire arm through their bodies or allow him to cut people in halves. Despite its short range, Lightning Sphere is a deadly technique, capable of cutting down almost anything and it is currently the only technique that can block against Raijū's own "Dance of Heaven and Earth— Sword of Thunder God" spell. The core of Lightning Sphere actually is in a state of constant motion, spinning inside the real technique in every direction, the omnidirectional spin of the core is what produces the electrical energy around his hand and gives the technique its piercing power. If someone were to somehow directly touch the spinning core, that part of their body would be badly crushed and burnt due to its nature. *'Metal Ion Dance (きんぞくイオンまい, Kinzoku Ion Mai) ': By projecting his lightning magic over metals, he can quickly ionize them, this allows him to create a free medium for electric conductance. Allowing him to fire electric and lightning based attacks through thin air. *'Thunderstorm (雷雨, Raiu)': This spell is a two step advanced lightning magic spell. First, Raijū releases massive amount of concentrated lightning magic in every directions at once for almost five minutes with varying radius. After the assault is over, a second wave of destructive electrical energy that flows through the air negating all resistance that is received from space hits the area. This spell allows him to dispatch many foes at once and destroy large areas. He can destroy villages and small towns with this one spell but, he has to avoid being caught in the crossfire at the same time. For some reason, the lightning discharges of this spell can actually harm Raijū, making this technique a double edged sword of sorts. *'Lightning Summoning (雷光お召し, Raikō Omeshi)': Lightning Magic's property to call forth natural lightning can be used by sending a small beam of lightning magic which in turn summons pure lightning to strike down his opponent(s). He can merely direct it towards his opponent meaning that he cannot alter its shape, intensity or any physical nature. The lightning has roughly about 1 billion volts of electricity and can be as hot as 61000 F and can be as long as seven miles long with it being only an inch wide but more interestingly, it travels at the speed of 3800 miles per second or 13680000 miles per hour (6.11551e6 m/s). *'Lightning Grip Strike (雷光握力殴打, Raikō Akuryokuōda)': Using his amazing speed to rush to towards his opponent, Raijū shocks them by suddenly appearing before them and grabbing their jaw with a very strong grip and before his victim can react; whilst giving the attacking arm support with the other, he blasts his enemy in their very face at point blank range with a huge amount of electric discharge. *'Electromagnetic Murder (磁場死, Jibashi)': By concentrating a huge amount of pressurized lightning magic, Raijū punches the ground beneath him while "actually" conducting the lightning energy from inside Earth, which then is suddenly released on his opponent(s) with full-force from the ground below them. Taking them with surprise and off guard, this technique can blast away even the strongest Mage. Raijū explains that he basically overloads the Earth below him with so much electrical energy that, it reaches the grounding limit and has no choice other than letting his lightning flow through it. Electromagnetic Murder can virtually overcome any level of electrical resistance due to its immeasurable voltage and ampere count. *'Thunder Bullet (雷鳴弾, Raimeitama)': One of Raijū's personal favorite spells to use, using this spell Raijū can create and fire several small lightning blasts that can divide into several smaller ones, enabling them to hit a wider range of targets. This seemingly allows him to bombard his opponent(s) with a stream of endless waves of lightning bullets. *'True Lightning Magic: Bishamonten (真箇雷魔法・毘沙門天, Shinko Kaminari Mahō: Bishamonten)': True Lightning Magic: Bishamonten is an advanced Lightning Magic used by Raijū. He used this in past to defeat an entire guild full of people by summoning a local electromagnetic storm which allowed him to carbonize the air around his victims rather quickly and it imprisoned them in a dense sheath of rock hard electric-carbon atoms. Effectively making a statue out of them. The electromagnetic storm is an intense phenomenon where a region experiences a very strong electromagnetic field. Not only can it cause humans and animals to be encased in an electric-carbon statue but also damage electrical appliances and wires heavily. The shockwaves produced by this technique can easily knock anyone other than Raijū off their feet if they come close to this spell. *'White Lightning Rampage (白雷暴走, Shiroikazuchi Bōsō)': White Lightning Rampage is a special magic that combines the power of both Lightning Magic and Light Magic into a single arc of white lightning. Raijū with this spell can discharge streams of white lightning in the form of arc-strands, or single arcs that resemble lightning bolts that can cause any form of matter hit by it to disintegrate immediately or be vaporized, leaving absolutely no trace behind. This spell previously drained more than half of Raijū's magic power, allowing him to use this spell only once. However, recently Raijū can perform this spell at least twice a day and with much greater precision and range. Lightning Secret Art (雷光秘術, Raikō Hijutsu): A secret form of Lightning Magic that falls into the category of extremely dangerous spells. *'Divine Punishment— Indra's Arrow (てんらいけい—インドラの矢, Tenrai Kei— Indora no Ya)': Raijū's strongest technique which he executes after he uses Adsorption Barrier. Thought Projection (思念体 Shinentai): Thought Projection is a Caster Magic. It allows Tenka to create a psychic copy of his body. This Magic can work even over great distances, allowing him to be at two different places or at the same place, at the very same time. His thought projection can physically interact with people and his surroundings and is seemingly very solid, even capable to taking blows from opponent(s) without reverting back to its holographic state. However, the thought projection itself has a very limited amount of Raijū's magic, thus making it easy to defeat it. Raijū mentions that he cannot create more than two thought projections at the same time, as its very taxing to his reserves; although he made this statement when he lacked the ability to access all of his reserves due to the seal. Binding Magic (拘束魔法 Kōsoku Mahō): Binding Magic is a form of Caster Magic and Secret Magic wielded by various Mages. Binding Magic is a special caster type magic developed by Omizu Tenka who later on taught her son, Raijū this form of magic. Binding Magic uses supplementary spells which can immobilize an enemy or have an effect besides a direct strike. They may seem subtle, but these spells can give their users a tactical advantage when used properly. They can also repel small attacks as well as prevent one from using seals. Binding Magic can also be used to perform various seals. Somewhat similar to barriers in creation, but far more powerful and require far more preparation to create. Seals can only be used by those of sufficient Magic power and control and seals can either cancel out, seal away or hold off attacks. This magic can also conjure magical tubes which the user may manipulate and utilize in various ways. *'Tube Bind (筒羽目, Tsutsu Hame)': The most basic binding spell which allows Raijū to form magical tubes which he flings at the target and bind them, effectively restraining them and preventing them from using Magic. *'Fleeting Dream (一夢, Ichimu)': A basic spell which allows Raijū to render his opponent(s) body useless. By placing his index finger in front of the intended target, he releases a small aurora from his finger which immediately causes the victims to collapse. While they regain consciousness after a few minutes, they are unable to move or act for a good half an hour. However, he can apparently nullify the effects of this spell whenever he wants. *'Restraint Seal (制封印, Sei Fūin)': Similar to tube bind and fleeting dream, except this seal requires Tenka to make a physical contact with the intended target which allows him to place the seal. Once placed, the seal will be automatically activated and the victim wont be able to move. *'Lightning Seal (雷光封印, Raikō Fūin)': Used in a similar fashion as the Restraint Seal, the Lightning Seal when placed on a victim prevents them from using Lightning Magic and variants of Lightning Magic, such as, Lightning-Make and Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic. It simply does not allow one to use any form of magic that entails the element of lightning or electricity in it. *'Repel (反発, Hanpatsu)': This spell generates various orbs of magic all over Raijū's body with his being capable of repelling physical force, weapon based attacks and weak magic attacks. *'Inactive (低調, Teichō)': By placing his index and middle finger near his enemy, Raijū can cast this binding magic which allows him to render their feet and thigh muscles inactive and numb, making them incapable of using their legs for an entire hour. Although, their arms remain unaffected and this spell is useless against opponent(s) who can fly. *'Bind Snake (拘束の蛇, バインドスネーク, Baindo Sunēku)': The Bind snake is a common form of Binding Magic and is apparently one of the most famous spells used by Binding Magic users. It forms a spell that appears in the form of a snake tattoo. The snake winds its way around the target's body which restricts their movement. The spell does not require any previous incantation or gestures and is almost instantaneously activated. *'Sound Binding (Unnamed)': After joining his palms together, Raijū then fires a small wave of magical energy that is rainbow colored (VIBGYOR) and it quickly spreads over the battlefield. This spell nullifies Sound Magic and Sound-Make based spells and prevents them from being casted for an extended period of three hours. *'Warping Void (屈折空空, Kussetsu Kūkū)': Warping Void is a defensive spell that allows Raijū to create a compressed wall of magic to protect against an enemy's attack. The wall is generally translucent in nature thus allowing Raijū to move it accordingly in order to intercept incoming attacks. It was able to block Acid Demon's Warcry while only suffering from a few minor cracks and scratches. *'Adsorption Barrier (吸着結界, Kyūchaku Kekkai)': Arguably his most utilized spell, Raijū uses this spell to create a barrier before him which separates him from an enemy's incoming attack. On contact, the barrier not only protects him from virtually any magic based attack but also is capable of absorbing any form of magic, regardless of any shape or nature and dispersing it within his body by spinning the magic within his body in the opposite direction. As a result, this technique can absorb any technique. It can also be directly utilized on one's body to essentially drain them of their magic power. It also serves as a precursor to his ultimate lightning spell. Light Magic (光魔法 Hikari Mahō): Light is a Caster Magic that involves usage of the light element. Raijū demonstrated his ability to use magic by using it in conjunction with Lightning Magic to create White Lightning Rampage. Though, so far he has only shown the ability to cast a single spell. *'Light Pillar (光中枢, Hikari Chūsū)': Using Light-magic, Raijū can release a potentially destructive pillar of light that can generate tremendous amount of concussive force if hit by it. Although, its mostly used to blind his opponent(s) temporarily owing to its intensity and brightness. Water Magic (水系各種魔法, Mizu Kei Kakushu Mahō): Water is a type of Caster Magic which utilizes the element of water. Water Magic is the manipulation of water conjured through magical power outside of the body, directed through limbs; in addition, Water Magic could be manipulation of existing water bodies. In order to harness Water Magic, the user must project their magical power outwards, using it to manipulate the temperature down to the level that allows water to manifest, before combining their magical power with the ambient eternano within the atmosphere in order to make that water a reality. *'Underwater Breathing': Raijū can breathe indefinitely underwater due to being a master of Water Magic. His magic allows him to extract oxygen from the water and respire normally. *'Water Biter (水刺す, Mizusasu)': Using this spell, Taranis can release an extremely high pressured stream of water that is powerful enough to cut cleanly through rocks and even puncture through solid steel. *'Water Blast (水爆風, Mizubakufū)': Taranis cups his hands together and then thrusts its towards the opponent(s) releasing a large quantity of water in the form of a powerful torrent towards the intended target(s). Mark of the Demon Other Abilities Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Taranis is a very decent hand to hand fighter although he is nowhere near the standard of his friend, Inhi Hachiman. He has shown to be skilled enough to rather quickly dispatch an assassin who tried to kill him whilst suffering from only minor injury. Taranis is also said to be faster than and much less forgiving than Inhi in combat and uses his enhanced-physical prowess to the best of his ability to overwhelm his opponents. However, Taranis prefers the use of great force and speed along with dirty fighting tactics over proper technique. Due to spending most of his life among bullies, Taranis is obviously a skilled street fighter though his skills are nowhere as refined as a Master Martial Artist such as, Sanki Kokuten. More recently, he was trained by his "grandfather" personally, in the art of blind-fighting thus improving his hand to hand combat skills. His fighting style is more straight forward and brutal than subtle and refined. Taranis also uses his Lightning Magic to increase his striking power or speed during combat. Novice Swordsman: Master Acrobat: Polyglot: Expert Archer: Fishing: High-Intellect: Weapons and Equipment *'Blade of Heavenly Steel (天来刃金の剣, Tenraikō no Ken)': *'Ethernano-enhanced Clothes': Trivia Quotes * "No matter what! Even if I can't win, I'll try my best...so, COME AT ME!!" * "You know...umm... if you love life the way it is, it will always love you back." * "Not yet, I can't afford to die! I am sorry but I don't plan on dying today---I made a promise and I intend to keep it!" * "Money? That's your hope for independence? If that's what you think what independence is then, you are never going to have it!" * "You see, I don't let my mental blocks control me but I'll admit, you are indeed very strong and it can be scary at times but that just wants me to win even more!" * "Say that one more time and I won't pull my punches anymore!!" * "I can't afford to lose! Not with them cheering me and their voices---they are enough to motivate me to kick your ass. I am not fighting because I want to win or because its some competition, I am fighting because I ''HAVE to win! My guild needs me to win and my guild is my family! I'd do anything for my family---"'' * "I'll be your friend!" * "Don't give up, yet! Those people think they have beaten us but that's not the case, is it? So let's get up and show them how strong can we be together!" * "The day you give up on your own ideals and question your own beliefs, its really over!" * "I'll do what needs to be done! The question is- will you help me or try to stop me?" * "Family, you say? You're wrong, old man! You're not my family, '''they' are!"'' * "I am not God or some flashy superhero! I can't really save the world and I am sorry but I'll definitely do what I can, to protect the one's I love! I don't care if you're the Devil, I won't let you hurt anyone!" * "No! Its not like that. I am willing to put lives on line for the greater good but it must be my own, not somebody else's!" * "What did you say? Can't handle the voltage, me? Heh! Voltage is good, voltage is great but at the end of the day, its the ampere that does the work!" * "Lightning element based slayer magic, huh? Who do you think I am? They don't call me the "Thundering Deity" for nothing---actually, let me show you...'WHY'!" * "All this time, I've been afraid. I've been afraid of my true power but not anymore! You can take it, can't you? Come at me, big guy!" * "Winning, loosing, its very trivial. Doesn't matter if you win or lose, what matter's is- trying your best!" Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral